


Conversations After the Speedforce

by GachMoBrea



Series: Speaking of Speedforce [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: A continuation?, BAD Tags!, But Hey I'm Not Dead, Drinking, Explosive References, Fire, I don't know, I'm Sorry, Injury, Kissing, OOC!, Only For -Like- A Moment, Out of character characters, Please Don't Hate Me, Snart is AWESOME!, Some Characters Don't Talk, What is this?, injuries, some tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7207643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GachMoBrea/pseuds/GachMoBrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For "Ratchet" (because) To Paraphrase:<br/>'...I would super love to see what comes next. Like the rest of Team Flash finding out that Captain Cold took care of Zoom for them even while concussed... We also need to get, "But, hey, I'm not dead." message to the Wave Rider - so you can let Mick know that he's not dead!'</p><p>**/This story does NOT get to all of the 'Legends.' SORRY!/**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversations After the Speedforce

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ratchet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratchet/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own the Shows & I don't own the Characters. (& that is still a very good thing.)

... He might be a Legend, but he was still a criminal.  
Snart fires.

The Flash arrives a second later, out of breath for some reason and staring at Snart with larger eyes than the criminal had ever seen.  
"I told you," Snart tries to give the hero his regular drawl but it sounds garbled. Was the world tilting? "I'm a crim-"  
The darkness sucks Snart back in suddenly. He doesn't think he hits the ground.

\---

*Beep!* - *Beep!* - *Beep!*  
'Since when does Gideon make that awful beeping noise?' Snart frowns, opening his eyes to see what Raymond could have done to break the AI.  
He's confused when he appears to be in some sort of hospital room, then Caitlin Snow walks towards him and everything comes back.  
He really loathed head wounds. Amnesia, even when temporary, was one of his top ten hated things.  
"Do you know your name?" the scientist asks him with a small, friendly smile.  
"Barry Allen," Snart forces himself not to smirk. "I'm the hero of Central City."  
Caitlin frowns, "Do you know what today's date is?"  
The criminal chuckles, "Doc, I've been time traveling. I wouldn't know the date if you offered me gold."  
"How is he?" the really Barry Allen steps into the room. When he sees the conscious criminal his face smooths in relief. "You're up."  
"Clearly," Snart drawls properly that time. "How long have I been out?"  
"A couple of hours," Caitlin answers. "You suffered a concussion. It's a marvel you were even able to move around."  
"Had to take out the trash before bed," the criminal smirks. He moves to stand and only makes it to a sitting up position before the world does that tilting thing again.  
"You're not fully healed yet," the scientist smiles apologetically as she eases him back down on the bed. "You should get some more rest, but we'll have to wake you up every few hours to make sure-"  
"Not my first head wound," Snart cuts her off. He offers the startled woman a small smile, "They're annoying."  
"What's annoying," Cisoc bursts into the room, face red and teeth bared. "Is the fact that HARRY keep bugging me about our 'Time Traveling' FRIEND and I have to keep reminding him that I am not Captain Cold's buddy, nor do I know how to flippin' TIME TRAVEL!"  
The young genius is literally shouting at the end of his tirade and Snart closes his eyes and clenches his jaw tightly against the pain the noise brings to his battered brain.  
"Cisco!" Caitlin hisses at her teammate. "Snart has suffered head trauma. Do you honestly think shouting around him is a bright idea?"  
"Like I'm going to wear kid gloves around Cold," the other scoffs.  
"Alright, you need to go," Barry intervenes. Snart opens his eyes in time to watch the speedster push his brain buddy out of the room.  
"Sorry about that," the scientist offers the criminal an apologetic smile. "These last few days have been rough."  
"That's not the only reason," Snart gives the woman a pointed look. "I don't do sorrys."  
"You," Caitlin looks behind herself nervously to see if the fighting pair are far enough away before she looks back to the man in the bed. "You killed Zoom."  
Snart tenses, ready for his first lecture as he drawls, "Yeah."  
"Thank you," the woman visibly relaxes. Well, that's new.  
"Come again?" Snart raises an eyebrow to the woman. "When did the sunshine club say 'thanks' to people who offed their enemies? I thought you guys were all for saving the bad guys?"  
"Some people can't be saved," the brunette says strangely. It's nothing Snart's ever heard from the woman. Not even when he and Mick had her tied up and were threatening her life.  
Snart remembers the way she looked when he first laid eyes on her after returning to his city... The dark speedster's death might've been too quick.

Barry returns with an embarrassed smile, "Sorry about Cisco, he'll come around."  
Caitlin turns to go but Snart tilts his head to her and says, "You're welcome."  
The scientist blushes as she scurries away, with only a tight nod to tell the other she heard him.  
"Welcome for what?" the hero looks between the two, confused. "What did I miss?"  
"I take it from Cisco's whining that your brainiacs haven't managed to figure out my time beacon yet?" Snart ignores the question in favor of asking his own. "Not even the Dr. Wells clone?"  
"He's not a clone," Barry instantly corrects. "He's the real Doctor Wells, but from another earth. The one we had here wasn't even Wells, but a man named Eobard Thawne who used some sort of technology to make himself look like this world's Wells. Also, he was evil."  
"Barry," Snart sighs. "Has anyone ever told you, that you talk too much?"  
The pointless prattle was reminding him of Raymond. He didn't need that man's optimistic foolishness right now.  
The Legend motions to the heart monitor with one hand and asks, "Can you turn that thing off?"  
"Well, I don't know," Barry looks in the direction Caitlin had gone, unsure if the equipment was important or not.  
"It's not helping," Snart tells him. "Either you do it, or I do it and you don't want me to do it."  
The hero turns it off but makes the Legend keep the IV in until the scientist removes it.

Snart's eyes get heavy and Barry allows him to rest again, even though it's obvious the speedster has 'things' he wants to discuss with him.  
Like he told Caitlin: head wounds were annoying.

\---

When he wakes again, it's to more shouting. This time, the raised voice is more shrill and definitely coming from his sister.  
"I SAID," Lisa announces loudly to whoever she's fighting with. "I want to see Lenny NOW!"  
Snart removes the IV and gets out of the bed, even though his head protests.  
"Why," he drawls above the ruckus, "Does everything have to end in yelling?"  
"I'm going to end a few people, even the cute one, if they don't get out of my way," his sister turns an icy glare to Cisco who's currently holding onto her arm.  
"Fine!" the genius lets go and steps away. "See if I care when your cold-hearted brother topples over again."  
Lisa rolls her eyes as she glides over to where her brother is standing. Once close enough, she immediately pulls him into a hug.  
"I just got you back and you're already throwing yourself into reckless danger," she frowns into his shoulder. "I thought after you were done being a space cadet, things would go back to normal."  
"Normal ain't really our thing," Snart allows his sister to hug him for as long as she needs, even though they're getting numerous stares. "I'd appreciate it if you'd wrap up this little domestic."  
"Shut up," Lisa snarls, but without any real heat. She pulls back and smiles meekly. "I thought you disappeared again when you didn't get back. Stupid time travelers."  
"I second the insult," he smirks. "Got hit in the head by Red's nemesis. Nothing I couldn't handle."  
"You ice him?" his sister smiles widely, eye sparkling in mischief instead of worry.  
"Cement shoes didn't fit," he tells her quietly, finally pulling away from the nauseatingly tender moment in favor of addressing the gob-smacked looks he was getting. "Have something to say?"  
Barry shakes his head in time with Cisco. Caitlin gives them an overly dramatic shrug while Detective West re-holsters his gun and Barry's dad looks confused.

Wells 2 walks into the room with the newly revived woman and frowns at the group.  
"What's going on, Allen?" Wells 2 looks to the speedster.  
"Is everything that comes out of your mouth a question?" Snart diverts the attention away from his sibling bonding. "You were full of curiosity before."  
"Curiosity leads to revelations and discovery," Wells 2 narrows his eyes. "Does every nice thing you do revert the team into open-mouthed shock?"  
"They're used to the cold shoulder," the Legend shrugs. He nods to the black box in the man's hand. "You working on something important there?"  
"No," the double deadpans, returning his attention to Barry. "Allen, I need a word."  
"Sure," the hero nods, following after the retreating man at regular speed.  
The revived woman stays to stare at Snart with curious eyes.  
"Yes, I'm really this good looking," the Legend drawls. "What's your name?"  
"Jesse," the revived answers with a smile. "I've heard about you, but I must say you aren't what I pictured."  
"Cisco's got a way with words," Snart turns an accusing glare to the other man, imagining all the ways the genius might've described him.  
A small alarm beeps, saving the genius from having to explain himself.

Cisco goes to the main computer area and pulls up the disturbance.  
"That's," he draws out the word as his brow furrows. "Says here there's a robbery at a casino on the outskirts of Central City."  
"And that's a cause for heightened concern because?" Snart's head is starting to throb in the back of his skull.  
"Because 'someone' is using the Cold Gun to do it," Cisco lifts his head to glare at the Legend. "I thought you said it was destroyed."  
"I said I left it behind," Snart corrects with a raised finger. "One of the others must've saved it for me."  
"But wouldn't they think you were dead?" Lisa asks, stepping next to the genius to look over his shoulder.  
"That ship was full of sentimental fools," the Legend smirks. "That report say give any other descriptions?"  
"Heat Wave," Cisco adds with a nod of his head. "he was playing partner to whoever he got to replace you."  
"No one replaces me," Snart scowls, going back to the medical room to find his new Cold Gun.

"Where are you going?" his sister asks when he comes back out with the weapon in hand. "Up-Tight said you suffered a head injury."  
"Mick's running around with some two-bit rookie trying to rob the grief away," Snart tells his sister, walking passed her and the genius following him wiht his eyes. "Not to mention the fact that if Mick's here, then the other Legends are as well."  
"So, you won't need the time beacon after all," Cisco supplies.  
"You're a real genius!" Snart calls out sarcastically as he leaves the room.  
"I hate your brother," the genius sighs, staring after the Legend.  
"He'll grow on you," Lisa smiles, placing herself in his lap. "He has to if we want this to work out."  
"What to work out?" Cisco tries to get out of the chair, but the woman adjusts her sitting position while she grabs hold of the arm wrest and keeps him in place.  
"I love it when you play coy," she smiles down at him.

\---

Snart finds the last hideout he and his partner were living at engulfed in flames. Mick is staring at it while he rests atop the hood of his getaway vehicle; six pack of beer resting by his side while he pulls an open can to his lips.  
Mick doesn't bother to turn to see who's walking up to him. His partner's lack of worry often caused fights between them in the passed.  
Snart was kind of glad the man hadn't listened. It made their reunion more interesting.  
"I leave you for one moment and you're already setting things on fire?" Snart drawls to him. Mick's shoulders stiffen.  
"And giving my gun to someone ELSE to shoot it, Mick?" the Legend tisks as the other turns slowly toward him. "Seems a little harsh, considering everything we've been through."  
Mick's blank expression was disheartening, Snart was hoping for wide-eyes shock. Then his partner is sliding off the hood of the vehicle and throwing the can to the roaring flames as he makes his way to him.  
"Before you ask," Snart lifts the hand not holding his gun, he needs to make a new holster. "No, I'm not a ghost."  
His partner stops in front of him, looking him over for who knows what.

Then Mick pulls an arm back and slams his fist into Snart's face.

The gun goes flying as the Legend throws his arms out to catch himself.  
"That's what you get for hitting me again," Mick growls. "You need to come up with better solutions to get your way."  
"I'll take that under advisement," Snart dabs at his chin and, yeah, that's blood trickling out his mouth. Maybe he should have mentioned he was recovering from a concussion. It might've saved him the blow.  
Mick's large hand comes into view and Snart takes it so his partner can pull him to his feet. 

The hug was unexpected.

"You and Lisa have a 'hug Leonard if he dies' policy?" Snart drawls as his partner pulls away. "I'd like it to be revised."  
"You were dead," Mick glares at him. "How are you here now? Did Rip-?"  
"That mass of incompetence couldn't save a drowning duck," the Legend scoffs. "The Vanishing Point explosion threw me into what The Flash is calling the 'speedforce.' I caught a ride with the speedster to get back."  
"How did Red end up there?" his partner frowns.  
"It's where all the cool exploded people go to hang out," Snart smirks. "He was dealing with his own version of Savage while we were away."  
"Huh," Mick nods, eyes narrowing at Snart like he still doesn't believe the man is real.  
"You already hugged me, what more do you want?" Snart moves to pick up his Cold Gun. "I'm assuming by your return that Savage is dead?"  
His partner nods, "You should have been there."  
The Legend shrugs, he was busy, "What happened to the others?"  
"They went home," his partner answers. "Including Captain Incompetent."  
"He going to start a time vendetta of some sort?" the Legend surmises.  
"I really couldn't care less at the time," Mick shrugs. "Now, though."  
'You've gotten a taste of saving the day.' Snart smirks, "Now who wants to play hero?"  
Mick grunts but doesn't deny the claim. "You wanna beer?"  
"Please," Snart drawls, following his partner back to the car and the remainder of the six pack.  
They drink, they watch the flames, they drive away when the fire department finally shows up.

\---

Mick follows Snart into STAR Labs, against the wishes of the Legend.  
"Not losing sight of you till I get the whole story," Mick growls at the man's protest.  
"I told you all there is to tell," Snart's head is throbbing harder than it was a moment ago. He wonders if it's because of the lost puppy looks he keeps getting from his partner when the other thinks he isn't looking.  
You blow yourself up one time...  
"Snart," Barry blinks at him when he walks into the central room. "Wha-"  
"Costume!" Snart warns him and the kid changes into it before Mick turns the corner.  
"Cisco said you ran off after Heat Wave," the speedster states, nodding to the other man. "Welcome back."  
"Gee, thanks," the other nods with narrowed eyes.  
"Is my sister still here?" Snart asks the hero, leaning against the computer desk when the world hazes over for a second.  
"She disappeared with Cisco some time after you left," Barry explains, frowning at the other man. "Are you okay?"  
"Why wouldn't he be?" Mick demands as Snart opens his mouth to answer.  
"He suffered a concussion fighting Zoom," the speedster doesn't back down at the larger man's angry tone. He turns back to the Legend. "Caitlin doesn't think you should be up and about yet."  
"You're running around like your old self already," Snart points out, pushing off the desk even though the world was still looking a little off.  
"I have accelerated healing," the hero counters, walking towards him with a determined look. "You look like you're going to fall over any minute."  
"Better not die on me for real, Snart," Mick growls, cutting in front of the speedster in case his partner should fall.  
"I'm peachy," Snart informs them, stepping away from their concerned looks even though his body protests the action. As much as he hated to admit it, even in his own head, if he didn't sit down soon he might actually pass out.  
"You're back!" Caitlin points out as she rushes over to Snart. "You should be in bed! What are you doing running around? Let alone driving?"  
"Had a bonfire to get to," the Legend smirks at the scientist's deepening frown.  
"Back to bed," the brunette pulls the other man to the room where he first woke up. "You can catch up after you're pupils stop dilating."  
"Doc," Snart's smirk turns the other way. "I'm not one to be mothered."  
"I'm sure you're used to getting your way," the scientist pushes him back until his legs hit the bed and he sits. "So you should choose to stay here. At least for now."  
"Looks like we're not the only ones who've changed," Mick observes from the entrance way, arms crossed as he slouches against the wall.  
The pounding in his head increases so Snart sighs and offers the woman his gun.  
"Just a nap," he tells the smiling scientist as he leans back to get comfortable. "I've got an assassin to find."

\---

Barry must really, really want to talk to him but not at the same time, because he's doing everything in his power to make it easy for Snart to get his own business completed.  
"You jerk!" Sara slaps him. Case and point, the speedster's brought Sara to him.  
"You're the one who waited until certain death to kiss me," Snart defends himself, hand going to his stinging cheek.  
"Haircut owes me twenty bucks," Mick grumbles from a nearby wall.  
"But you didn't die, did you?" the assassin smirks. "You just went on a jolly hop through time and space!"  
"Why are you upset that I'm not dead?" Snart's voice rises with the other's.  
"I'm not!" Sara shouts.

Then the assassin pulls the Legend in for a searing kiss.

The world stops for a second, then speeds to catch up and Snart returns the kiss as someone whistles and something falls loudly to the ground.  
Sara pulls back first.  
"I'm glad you're not dead," she breathes, smiling so close to Snart he's tempted to pull her back in for round two.

Someone clears their throat.

Snart turns and smirks at Barry's bright red face, it's visible even with the cowl on, as he looks for whoever wants their attention. Mick motions to Wells 2 and the Legend sighs.  
"This isn't the back of your high school's bleachers," the double frowns at them.  
"Jealous," Snart drawls, earning an eye twitch from the other man.  
"Wells is still worried about another Zoom appearing," Barry explains to the room. "He's not normally this," the speedster pauses to search for the right word.  
"Yes I am," Wells 2 corrects dismissively. "What's astounding to me is the fact that you have an apparent Time Traveler in your midst and yet none of you pause to think of the possibility of Zoom using that sort of tactic to trick us into thinking he's dead."  
"Sparky was far too surprised to see me to have access to a Time Ship," Snart assures the other man. "He actually wanted me to tell him how I managed to be here."  
The Legend raises a hand as the scientists opens his mouth, "I didn't tell him anything before he knocked me out."  
"This Zoom guy dead?" Mick growls lowly.  
"I took care of it," Snart smirks at Sara's look of worry as his partner nods in approval.  
"You killed someone?" the assassin frowns. "You came back to Central to return to your criminal ways?"  
"Technically, I never stopped being a criminal," the Legend drawls, earning a glare from the woman still in his arms. "But, no, that's not why I came back."  
"Then why'd you kill him?" Sara demands, pulling out of his grasp.  
"He was a dark speedster bent on taking over the world," Snart tells her with a serious tone. "You and I both know what happens when you let a psycho live too long."  
"Snart saved us all," Barry chimes in when the blonde still doesn't look completely convinced. "There's no telling what sort of tragedy Zoom was planning on causing next."  
"Think of all the lives I probably saved," the Legend adds with a nod to the hero.  
"Zoom deserved what happened to him," Wells 2 adds in a harsh whisper. He turns to leave again, "Actually, worse, but that's neither here not there."  
Then the double leaves and Sara either believes everyone or is willing to let it go.  
The assassin pulls Snart back in for a hug and when she starts crying Snart realizes there's more going on than his not-dead experience.

\---

Sara's sister's dead. The Legend and Assassin are left alone in the medical room that's unofficially Snart's for the time being.  
He rubs circles on her back as she traces circles on his hand.  
They sit in silence while the world around them turns.

\---

"I need a drink," Sara says as she stretches her arms above her head.  
"Count me in," Mick pushes off the wall to join the blonde on her journey to the exit.  
They both turn to look at Snart.  
"I've got one more thing to do," the Legend smirks at them. "Bring me back a bottle of something strong, would you?"  
"I'll out drink you for sure this time," Mick grins as the two leave.  
"In your dreams, Pyro," the assassin scoffs.

 

Snart finds Barry with Wells 2. The two are pointing and discussing some figures at a board that's covered with more letters than numbers.  
"Scarlett," Snart calls to the hero as he leans against the doorway.  
The name has the desired affect. The speedster turns a flushed face to the Legend while the scientist looks both confused and angry.  
"Can your word game wait?" Snart motions to the equation. "I think the two of us need to have a little chat."  
"I must say," Wells 2 returns his attention to the board. "You sure do have your variety of friends, Allen."  
"Dr. Wells," the Legend addresses the man's back as it tenses. "I know it'll take a while for it to sink in, but the monster is dead."  
The double turns half way, eyes downcast, "Thank you, Mr. Snart."  
"Just Snart, hold the Mister," the Legend drawls. He turns to the speedster, "Shall we?"  
Barry follows him out of the room and the Legend finds his way to the roof.

 

"So," Snart turns to the other man when the door closes. "Go ahead."  
"What?" Barry frowns at him. Snart's glad the hero's out of costume. It'll be easier to read the kid's expression without the cowl.  
"I'm sensing there's something you want to get off your chest so," he makes a sweeping motion with his hand. "Let it go."  
"There's nothing I have to say," the kid lies with a shrug of his shoulders.  
"I'm the liar, remember?" Snart reminds him.  
"I was just," Barry blows air out through his lips. "I was just worried about you, okay?"  
"Worried?" the Legend drawls, crossing his arms. "About what?"  
"That you were dead!" the speedster growls, clenched fists shaking at his sides. He glares at the other man, "I thought I brought you back to die."

Snart chuckles and Barry blink at him.

"I've died before," Snart mocks with air quotes. "I reincarnate," he says with a higher pitch as he repeats the action. He lowers his voice, "I am an immortal."  
The Legend smirks at the baffled hero, "I've been surrounded by people who defy the laws of life and death. Why can't I?"  
"But-" Barry tries again but Snart rolls his eyes.  
"You can get all misty eyed about what you thought happened to me," the Legend drawls. "Or you can be your happy self about what actually did happened."  
Something finally sticks in the speedster's head and his shoulder sag in relief.  
"Now," Snart walks around the other man to open the door. "Mick and Sara are probably back by now. Care to join us for a drink?"  
"Alcohol doesn't affect me," Barry flops his hands at his side in defeat.  
"Then I'll drink and you keep Caitlin off my back about it," the Legend smiles.  
The hero nods, mirroring the other man's expression as they go back inside to finally celebrate their win with the others.

 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> *{I don't know/don't care, where Mick was when he was using that wannabe to rob wherever they were. In this world? He's robbing some casino near Central City.}*


End file.
